Robbed Dead
by I Bought Earrings on Sale
Summary: Johnny was expecting a peaceful smoke at the park, but not getting jumped by the Socs. They want a fight, they do, but the fire in their blood requires more for satisfaction. Rape.


"Hey, Randy, look at what we've got here," Bob sneered.

Johnny didn't turn around when he heard the Soc behind him.

"Well, if it isn't a Greaser? Hey, grease, why don't you look at us when we talk to you?" Randy demanded.

Johnny picked up his pace and began to walk faster. There were at least four guys there, including Bob and Randy. It wasn't too long before he was running, but he didn't get far. He was tackled to the ground, the wind was knocked out of him.

"Why you runnin', Greaser? We only want to play a bit."

Johnny looked up into the emotionless eyes of the Soc leader, Bob. He was straddling him painfully. His small physique wasn't used to the weight of the older boy atop him. The smell of expensive cologne and alcohol filled his nostrils. He swallowed back nervous and sickened vomit, and focused on the fact that Bob was moving his body on Johnny in ways that made him slightly aroused.

"Looks like the grease is eager for some games too." Randy laughed as he pointed to Johnny's tightening jeans.

Johnny flushed, this just went from horribly frightening to painfully embarrassing.

"I think we'll have to teach this dog a lesson, Randy. What do you say, guys?" Johnny saw Bob's fellow Soc's nodding, cruel smiles across their faces. "All right, looks like we'll teach this dog some tricks."

Johnny was flipped onto his stomach. Hands undid his belt, and hands were bringing his own pants down to his ankles. His hands were being stepped on by Randy while Bob sat on his legs.

_Not good. Not good. Not good. _Nothing else was going through little Johnny's head. He knew if he'd scream, they'd only kick him, and if he'd cry they'd laugh.

He cringed when cold and painful rings dug into his back. Rubbing themselves into his sensitive skin.

"Does this hurt, Greaser? Why don't you say something. Or why don't you try to scream out for your oil slick friends to help you?"

A small grunt escaped Johnny as he felt someone ram his face into the dirt painfully. He could taste blood dripping down into his mouth. It was probably from his nose, which was now pulsing in pain.

He felt the cruel hands rub his legs. "Naturally tan kid, huh? Nice skinny legs and ass," A hand squeezed one of his ass cheeks, "Almost like a chick. Hey, guys, should we make sure if this kid really has a dick?"

Snickers escaped as the socs flipped him over again. Now on his back, his legs tried to move, but Bob held them down. He eyed the Johnny's body hungrily. Smooth, tan legs and athletic thighs all leading to a pulsing erection. The Greaser's bloody and pained and embarrassed face just made this all the more enjoyable for the Soc.

"What are you...going to do?" Johnny asked, although he knew it was a stupid question. He knew very well what they were going to do.

"We're just going to play with some trash, Greaser." Bob touched the tip of Johnny's erection. He wrapped his ringed fingers around it and started pumping up and down swiftly.

Johnny moaned.

"Boys, shut him up, if you got my drift?" Bob demanded.

Randy unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. He went to kneel down, and he brought Johnny's head up.

Johnny swallowed back a sob as the shaft entered into his mouth, and lips bit at his pink nipples. He knew it wasn't going to be long before he-

Johnny's come drizzled down Bob's chin and neck. He was smiling. He took his free hand and wiped it off of himself. "How long until you're going to finish Randy?"

"Any...second now..." He moaned and gasped between words.

Johnny was worried. Was Randy going to pull out? Would he be forced to swallow it? Would he be able to without throwing up? Would they force him to eat his vomit, too? Johnny just wished he could stop thinking all of these things and just shut his mind down, but that was impossible when his legs were being spread, and he knew what was coming next.

"Don't worry, grease, I'll be real gentle with ya'. 'Course, I wouldn't advise you to trust me." Bob laughed.

Suddenly, Randy let out a final spasm of motion, and hot liquid filled Johnny's mouth.

"Swallow it, Greaser," Randy ordered

Johnny gulped it down in one big gulp.

"Ew," said one of the unknown Socs, "You sick fuck, you swallowed another guy's come!"

They all laughed, but the laughing didn't stop when Bob rammed himself into Johnny. Thrusting in and out. Just raw heat and burning was all he could feel. He was sweating profusely, despite it being a cold night, and the sweat didn't help at all with the Soc thrusting harder and faster.

He only could groan in pain as he felt Randy's climax and his own blood came back up, but he swallowed it down. His eyes teared up, his vision blurred. This was worse than death.

The soc thrust in Johnny several more times until there was a moment of pause. Then a familiar hot liquid exploded into him. Bob pulled out, panting. Johnny felt the Soc's climax slide down his thighs. It was still hot, still pulsing with life. He was breathing heavily, chest moving up and down.

He thought the Socs were done, but he didn't expect the last few kicks to the head and abdomen.

--

Johnny woke up on a couch in...where was he? He sat up, only to find out that his back and sides were soar, and he grunted in pain. Did his father beat him again? He didn't remember anything that happened the night before. All he knew was that he was in Ponyboy's living room.

Sodapop walked in. "Johnny, how are ya' feelin'?"

Johnny looked up at Soda groggily. "Soda? What happened?"

Soda set down a tray of soup and a coke down onto the armchair of the couch. "You don't remember, Johnnycake?" Soda asked cautiously.

Johnny shook his head quietly.

"Oh, you got jumped by Socs and got hurt pretty bad. Me an' the gang found ya' passed out in the park." Sodapop didn't add the part about the come that was stuck and dry onto Johnny's legs, or the fact that they had to clean the kid up, leaving a furious Dally to go and take some sorry Soc's ass himself.

Johnny started sobbing. "Even though I don't remember...I feel scared, Sodapop."

Soda put a hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Yeah, kid, I know." He said sympathetically. Perhaps it was best for Sodapop not to tell Johnny that the Socs had raped him.

**(A/N) I officially have no sympathy for sweet chaarcters in ANY series. I just want to torture them. I adore Johnny, too, he's so sweet and fluffy, but getting broken by the Socs just makes me giggle. Still, I adore how this story came out!**


End file.
